1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a method to correct the read images.
2. Related Art
Image reading apparatus to read images and reproduce the read images have been used, and some image reading apparatuses are capable of correcting values of pixel data, which is obtained from light receiving elements of an image sensor, based on white level correction data (hereinafter also referred to as shading correction data), for improved reproducibility. Such an image reading apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2008-85600. According to the disclosure, the shading correction data is a collection of pieces of correcting information, and the number of pieces of information included in the shading correction data is at least equivalent to a number of the light receiving elements. The shading correction data with the number of pieces of correcting information is stored in a memory medium such as a RAM. The pixel data, indicating values of pixels, obtained from the light receiving elements is corrected based on the shading correction data.